Te he echado de menos
by inazuma4ever
Summary: Tenma vuelve a la ciudad Inazuma después de dos años donde volverá a encontrarse con sus amigos y una persona muy especial para él. Aviso lemmon en el capítulo 4.
1. La llegada

**Capitulo 1: **_La llegada_

La historia se remota cinco años después de la victoria del Holy Road, cada uno del equipo después de la graduación había emprendido su camino, Tenma sin ser la excepción se había marchado a Okinawa, por petición de sus padres, para terminar sus estudios de bachiller. Estaba feliz de estar cerca de sus padres pero en cambio tendría que despedirse de todos sus amigos pero de eso ya habían pasado dos años y un feliz Tenma volvía a la ciudad Inazuma para quedarse y estudiar en la universidad de la ciudad que era conocida por ser la mejor en medicina en todo Japón, pero lo que le hacia mas feliz a Tenma era que volvería a ver a sus viejos amigos y en especial a esa chica que era dueña de sus sueños en la adolescencia, aquella que era la que mas animo le daba mas animo y le cuidaba como una hermana mayor.

El pensamiento de Tenma se desvió pensando en como los años le habrían cambiado a pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo el se había convertido en todo un hombre echo y derecho a sus dieciocho años. Físicamente el único cambio que se podía apreciar eran los rasgos que demostraban su adultez, pero psicológicamente se había vuelto mas maduro.

El chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando cuando el tren se detuvo en la parada de la ciudad Inazuma. Nada mas bajar vio a su prima Aki que le esperaba con mucha ilusión pero no estaba sola vino acompañada de su ex-entrenador Endou cosa que no termino de entender.

-¡TENMA!- gritó Aki.

-Hola prima que hace el entrenador Endou aquí-pregunto Tenma extrañado.

-Tenma como ya sabes al acabar con el control del sector V el entrenador no tenia porque seguir obligatoriamente con Natsumi y viceversa así que yo me case con Endou y Natsumi con Goenji.

Aki y Endou llevaron a Tenma de vuelta a los apartamentos donde paso parte de su infancia y adolescencia.

Al llegar se instalo en una habitación un poco pequeña con una ventana que daba a la parte delantera del apartamento, al lado derecho se encontraba un armario de madera de caoba y un escritorio de la misma madera y una silla con ruedas de color verde manzana sin respaldo, y al lado izquierdo una cama con una colcha azul cielo. Tenma puso la maleta de color gris metálico encima de la cama y se dispuso a deshacer la maleta.

Cuando terminó recibió una llamada de Shinsuke.

-¡HOLA TENMA ¿YA HAS LLEGADO?!- grito todo emocionado al saber que volvería a ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo.

-Sí ya estoy aquí – decía Tenma entre risas ante la reacción de su amigo.

-A las seis pasate por la casa de Shindou para tu fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Shinsuke ya más calmado.

-Vale me pasare pero ¿van a ir todos?.

-Claro incluido las gerentes- dijo Shisuke con picardía. Sabia que su amigo aun seguía enamorado de la misma chica.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? no será por...

-No, claro que no- respondió algo nervioso- pero es que tengo tantas ganas de veros a todos-

-Y nosotros a ti, incluso Taiyou, Yuichi, Shuu, Hakuryuu, Kinako y Fey han venido a verte.

-Hasta luego que voy a comer-

-Adiós-


	2. La fiesta

**Capitulo 2:**_ La fiesta _

_-_¡No se que ponerme!- se quejaba Aoi. Desde que Tenma le dijo que volvía hace una semana estaba super nerviosa. Convenció a todos para hacer una fiesta a Tenma y que mejor que en la enorme y vacía mansión de Shindou , ya que sus padres estaban fuera el fin de semana por motivos del trabajo, pero había estado tan ocupada con los preparativos para la fiesta que no se había percatado de escoger ropa para la ocasión. En ese momento Akane abrió la puerta de su habitación con una bolsa.

-Toma sabría que no te acordarías- Aoi cogió la bolsa y saco un vestido azul turquesa con un escote de pico que le llegaba por la rodilla.

-Muchas gracias Akane como puedo compensarte-

-Ya me compensaste hace dos meses. Gracias a ti Shin-sama y yo estamos saliendo.

_FLASH BACK:_

-Venga Akane díselo nunca sabrás la respuesta sino te arriesga- le decía Aoi a su amiga por teléfono. Akane llevaba enamorada de Shindou desde que le conoció pero nunca había tenido el valor para decírselo.- Acuérdate de lo que sufriste cuando jugaron el mundial sin poder tenerle cerca.

-Decidido, voy a quedar con él y me pienso declarar.

-Muy bien dicho Akane. Ojala pudiese hacer lo mismo con Tenma.- dijo su amiga un poco deprimida.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_-Acuérdate_ de lo que dijiste ahora puedes concederte ese deseo-

-Muchas gracias Akane no se que haría sin ti- dijo Aoi abrazándola

-¡Oye! Que pasa con nosotras- dijeron Midori y Kinako entrando por la puerta de la habitación de la peli-azul.

-De vosotras no me había olvidado- dijo abrazando a las recién llegadas- Me visto y nos vamos.

Akane llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa coral con un escote palabra de honor , que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color y con el pelo suelto.

Midori llevaba puesto un vestido verde esmeralda de mangas largas, que a le llegaba hasta los tobillos con una abertura en la pierna derecha, con un escote de barco, unas sandalias con tacón de cuña del color del vestido y una diadema de color verde menta con una rosa del mismo color al lado derecho.

Kinako llevaba un vestido de color amarillo limón con un escote cuadrado, con unas mangas que le llegaban a los codos y el vestido por las rodillas, con unos zapatos del mismo color de tacón de carrete y con el pelo recogido formando un moño rodeado con una cinta con un narciso.

Aoi llevaba el vestido que le había regalado Akane con unas sandalias con tacón de cono y el pelo suelto.

Ya eran las ses menos cuarto cuando Aki aviso a Tenma de que Sinsuke le estaba esperando para irse a la fiesta. Tenma bajo y se fue con Sinsuke a la fiesta, cuando volvió a ver a su amigo se sorprendió por el estirón que había pegado.

Tenma iba con un polo naranja pastel, unos vaqueros y unas tenis beis.

Iban muy animados hablando de todas las aventuras que habían recorrido cada uno hasta que llegaron a la casa de Shindou.

Cuando entraron todos fueron directos a Tenma a darle la bienvenida y poco a poco cada uno volvió a sus actividades de antes de que llegara el anfitrión de la fiesta, excepto Aoi que buscaba siempre el momento para hablar a solas con Tenma y cuando lo conseguía venia Taiyou para quedar para jugar juntos otra vez al fútbol, o Kariya para preguntarle sobre las chicas de allí, o se ponía a hablar con cualquier persona.

Cuando terminó la fiesta, Aoi se iba a marchar deprimida por no conseguir hablar con Tenma cuando alguien le tocó el hombro:

-Hola Tenma ¿Querías algo?

-Aoi te gustaría salir mañana conmigo

-Claro mañana quedamos a las cinco de la tarde en el parque de la rivera

-Vale hasta mañana

Así Aoi volvió a su casa feliz por tener una oportunidad para declararse a Tenma.


	3. La cita

**Capitulo****3: **_La cita_

Al día siguiente, Tenma se levanto de buen humor, aun no se podía creer que había conseguido una cita, aunque le quedaba el paso mas difícil, declararse a la mujer que mas amaba en todo el mundo. Pero lo que no sabia Tenma era que en otro lugar de Inazuma una chica pensaba lo mismo.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Tenma esperaba a Aoi sentado en la hierba, viendo como unos niños jugaban a futbol. Los recuerdos del primer año del Raimon invadieron su mente. Alli hizo nuevos amigos como Tsurugi Kyosuke, un chico muy frio por su pasado pero que termino siendo muy querido por todo el equipo; o Shindou Takuto, con el que tuvo unos pequeños baches pero le termino cediendo su puesto de capitan; y por supuesto como no olvidarse de Nishizono Shinsuke, quien habia estado con el en todo momento , menos cuando el entreenador Kidou les entrenaba duramente; etc.

-¡Tenma!- Aoi le grito llegando al lugar acordado. Se habia entretenido tanto recordando que el tiempo se le habia acortado. Para cuando la quiso saludar ya estaba sentada al lado suyo. Este le dedico una sonrisa y volvio a mirar a los niños seguido por Aoi. Esta recosto la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, cosa que duro poco cuando llego un balon a los pies de Tenma. Este cogio a Aoi de la mano y la llevo al campo para jugar con ella. Tenma le mostraba sus habilidades adquiridas, mientras que esta intentaba torpemente quitarle la pelota.

Estuvieron horas jugando hasta que un imprevisto les estropeo la diversion, empezo a llover pero Tenma cogio a Aoi de la mano y empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia. Unos minutos despues, Tenma se paro y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de Aoi. Ya estaba a nunos centimetros de tocar sus labios cuando...

-¡Señor me devuelve el balon!- Tenma se lo devolvio mientras Aoi maldecia mentalmente su suerte, pero no se esperaba lo que pasaria despues.

-Por donde iba... A si- dijo Tenma y beso a Aoi. Fuen un beso apasionado muy esperado por los dos ya que demostraba lo que sentian, como dice el dicho una imagen vale mas que mil palabras o en este caso un gesto.

-Aoi, siempre te he querido y llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte que si quieres ser mi novia- dijo aun sonrojado

-Claro que si- dijo dandole otro beso.

Pero al otro lado del parque

-Pronto tu suerte va a cambiar Matsukaze Tenma.- dijouna chica observando desde lejos la escena.

Continuara...


	4. Problemas

**La historia contiene Lemmon en cursiva para quien no quiera leerlo.**

**Capitulo 4: **_Problemas_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Tenma se le declaro a Aoi y el rumor había corrido por todos los antiguos componentes del Raimon. Tenma invito a Aoi a una cena en el restaurante mas caro de la ciudad. La comida estaba buenísima y la conversación fluía pues los acompañantes querían recuperar los años perdidos y la música suave que se oía en el lugar relajaba a la joven pareja. Fue una velada perfecta pero ambos no querían que terminase así que después de la cena se fueron a dar un paseo por la playa. Bajo un manto de estrellas y el sonido de las olas llegando a la arena dos figuras corrían sobre la arena, y tras el agotamiento terminaron acostados en la orilla sintiendo el agua rozar sus pies descalzos. Ya eran casi las doce y Tenma aprovechando que su prima se había ido de viaje con Endou llevo a Aoi al apartamento donde vivía, mas explicitamente a su habitación.

_Nada mas entrar los dos amantes empezaron a comerse a besos. Era un poco pronto __pero Tenma quería complacer a su amor demostrándole de la única forma en la que podía demostrar sus sentimientos. Aoi se tumbo encima de la cama de Tenma y este poco a poco le quito la ropa dejándola con la ropa interior. Pudo apreciar como la madurez había convertido a su mejor amiga de la infancia en una diosa que deseaba poder apreciar solo el. Ella en cambio pudo observar como el glorioso fútbol había creado un Adonis Cualquier mujer se derretiría ante aquellos abdominales tan bien formados. Este beso y mordisqueo el cuello de la chica dejando marcas nada discretas y siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Desabrocho el sujetador y empezó a jugar con los pezones de esta. Aoi pudo sentir como Tenma temblaba por la __inseguridad, ya que para ambos era su primera vez. Siguió besándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que la ropa interior inferior le freno. Este se deshizo de la ropa restante tanto la suya como la de ella. Tenma dirigió su boca al clítoris de ella excitándola al borde de la locura. Una vez ya preparados Tenma se introdujo dentro de ella. Al principio sintió dolor pero que dejo paso al placer haciéndola gemir notablemente lo que hizo aumentar las embestidas. Después de un rato de amor y lujuria alcanzaron el clímax._

Ya era muy tarde para que Aoi fuese a casa que se quedo a dormir con Tenma quien la protegería a capa y espada de todo peligro.

A la mañana siguiente Amane y Aoi fueron a dar un paseo.

-No me puedo creer que el mismo Tenma que conocí en secundaria sea tan romántico.-dijo Akane sorprendida.-De verdad la madurez se hizo presente en Tenma.

-Puedo asegurarte que le amo con todo mi corazón.

-Perdonen, podrían decirme donde queda los apartamentos Aki (no se si se llaman así).-pregunto una chica de estatura media, con el pelo liso de color naranja que le llegaba hasta la cadera y ojos verdes.

-Claro síguenos esta muy cerca.

-Por cierto yo me llamo Yami Kobayashi.

-Yo soy Aoi Sorano y ella es Akane Yamada.

Las tres siguieron hablando hasta que Yami llamo a la puerta y salio Tenma para recibir a la visita.

-Hola cariño, he venido hasta Inazuma para comunicarte que después de que acabes el primer año de universidad organizaremos nuestra boda.-dijo Yami abrazándose a Tenma.

Aoi se había quedado en sock ¡Cariño! ¡Boda! esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. Poco a poco su corazón se rompía a cachos, saber que solo había estado jugando con ella le dolía.

Para no romper en llanto delante de ese estúpido se despidió y se fue corriendo,

siendo perseguida por Akane.

Continuara...


	5. Disculpas

**Capitulo 5: _Disculpas_**

Aoi llevaba dos días llorando en su habitación hecha un ovillo bajo la manta de su cama. Su apariencia reflejaba sus sentimientos, se encontraba dolida y sucia por haber regalado su virginidad a un estúpido aprovechado. Después de lo sucedido no podía reconocer a su antiguo amigo que era dulce e inocente. Se había convertido en un astuto mujeriego que daba la espalda a los sentimientos por simple placer. A pesar de eso seguía recibiendo llamadas del chico que seguro le pediría disculpas cosa que no iba a aceptar, pues solo la humillaría mas.

Akane la fue a visitar cada día para intentar animarla. Si no fuera por ella, ya estaría muerta de hambre pues era la única que la sacaba de la oscuridad que la poseía.

-Venga no te puedes quedar en tu habitación lamentándote toda la vida por una persona que no es capaz de apreciarte. Hay mas peces en el mar, venga que esta noche vamos a una discoteca nueva que han abierto hace poco.-dijo Akane sentándose al lado de Aoi.

-Vale, no puedo seguir así.-dijo Aoi levantándose de la cama recuperando su confianza. Si Tenma no la amaba, habrá otro que si la amaría y mucho más.

Yo me voy ya, que tengo prisa-dijo Akane marchándose de la habitación.

Akane llego al apartamento que compartía con Shindou desde hacía ya dos semanas.

-Hola cariño ¿donde has estado?pregunto Shindou intrigado.

-He estado animando a Aoi para que salga esta noche para conocer a un hombre para que se olvide de Tenma de una-...Akane fue cortada por Shidou

-No puede porque...

Ya era de noche y Aoi y Akane se encontraban en la discoteca. Ya habían le entrado varios chicos a Aoi pero ninguno era bueno para ella. Se encontraban en la pista de baile cuando se encontraron con unos conocidos. Ni mas ni menos que con Kinako y Tsurugi.

-Hola chicos ¿que hacen aquí juntos?-pregunto Akane, lo que le provoco un sonrojo a Tsurugi.

-Estamos saliendo desde hace una semana- dijo Kinako agarrando del brazo a su amor. Este giro la cabeza pues no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente viese el cariño que le proporciona la chica.

-Si no te importa podría ir a hablar con Aoi sobre ESO- recalco el chico. Al recibir el

consentimiento de Kinako se dirigió a la salida para poder hablar tranquilamente con la chica.

-Aoi ya se que estas dolida pero te aconsejo que primero escuches a Tenma. Cuando se

encontraba en Okinawa no paraba de llamarnos a mi y a Shindou para preguntarnos por ti.- Aoi no dejo de reflexionar en lo que Tsurugi le había comentado hasta que llego a su habitación se preparo para descansar. Una vez lista, a punto de meterse en la cama, empezó a escuchar música que procedía del jardín trasero.

_Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo he pensado en tu sonrisa y en tu forma de caminar_

_Te echado de menos he soñado el momento de verte aquí a mi lado dejándote llevar._

Aoi bajo rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse hacia Tenma. No podía creerse que hubiera contratado al mismísimo Pablo Alborán para que le cantase. Nada mas llegar a el le pidió explicaciones.

-La verdad es...

Continuara...

Para este fic me inspiré en una canción de Pablo Alborán titulada Te he echado de menos( de ahí el titulo) y queria hacerle un pequeño ´´ homenaje``. Respecto al tiempo de subir nuevos capitulos tardare un poco pues tengo recuperación de matemáticas. Aquí dejo un link de la canción.

watch?v=cSUEFDZ3p3k


	6. Confesiones

**Capitulo 6: **_Confesiones_

-La verdad es...

Flash back:

Aoi se fue llorando siendo perseguida por Akane. Tenma estaba en sock, como le había encontrado Yami si nunca le dijo a donde se iba.

-Por fin eres solo mio y esa zorra no volverá a molestarnos nunca más amor.- dijo Yami mirando con cara de asco hacia la dirección por donde había huido Aoi.

-Pero que estas diciendo, entre tu y yo nunca ha habido nada, me fui porque no parabas de acosarme todo el rato, a pesar de que te dije que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos.- dijo Tenma zafándose del abrazo de la chica.

-Pero Tenma ahora que ella no te quiere volver a ver podríamos intentarlo, yo se que estamos echos el uno para el otro.- dijo ella cogiéndole de las manos y mirándole a la cara con ojitos de cachorro.

-Nunca, yo amo a Aoi y se que ella algún día me perdonará.- respondió finalizando la conversación y metiéndose en la casa.

Fin del flash back.

Aoi se había quedado de piedra. El chico nunca la había engañado, sino que había caído en la trampa de una acosadora. Se sentía fatal por haberse enfadado con el chico por una mentira y sin poder evitarlo se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

-No llores, nunca me hiciste daño porque en tu lugar yo hubiera actuado igual.- dijo Tenma secándola las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Aoi ante ese gran detalle del chico le dio un beso apasionado que le demostraba cuanto lo amaba a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

-Siento mucho que al final no hayamos podido ir de picnic.- dijo Tsurugi con la cabeza bajada por la decepción.

-No importa mientras estemos juntos no me importa donde estemos.- dijo Kinako dándole un beso en los labios.

-Pff...- bufó Tsurugi girando la cabeza con un leve sonrojo. Kinako ante aquel gesto sonrió, el chico era tan adorable.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Aoi y Tenma se reconciliaron y no había noticias de Yami, cosa que extrañó a Tenma pues conocía bien a la chica y no era la que se rendía tan fácilmente. A pesar de ese detalle seguía disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba con Aoi. Esa tarde habían ido al parque para dar un paseo bajo los cerezos florecidos. Todo iba bien hasta que una persona conocida les paró en seco.

-Hola Aoi te acordarás de mi.- dijo Yami con una sonrisa de maldad en la boca, apuntándola con una pistola.

-Dejala aquí al único que tienes que amenazar es a mi, quien fui el que te rechacé.- dijo Tenma poniéndose delante de Aoi.

-Au contraire* querido Tenma, si ella no muere solo te quedaré yo.-dijo fríamente Yami apuntando a la chica en el pecho.

-¡Estas loca, yo no saldría con la asesina de mi novia nunca!.-dijo Tenma gritando ante la locura que pasaba por la cabeza de Yami.

-Pero seré tuya.- diciendo esto apretó el gatillo, disparando al pecho de Aoi.

-Aoi.- gritó Tenma pero desgraciadamente la bala impacto contra el cuerpo de Aoi.

Continuará...

*Al contrario.


	7. Declaración

**Capitulo 7:**_ Compromiso_

P.O.V. Aoi

Pude sentir como la bala entraba en mi pecho y mi vista se nublaba poco a poco. Podía sentir como desplomada en el suelo era cogida por Tenma quien tenía la vista empañada por las lágrimas que desprendían sus ojos. El sonido de una ambulancia inundaba mis oídos y poco a poco cerré los ojos. De repente vi una luz y me encamine hacia ella. Al llegar me encontré un árbol enorme con una rama que sujetaba un columpio donde se encontraba un niño pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules parecidos a los míos, sentado que gritaba mi nombre.

-¿Por qué me conoces?- preguntó Aoi.

-Soy una persona que conocerás dentro de poco, pero lucha para no morir.-dijo el niño.

Poco a poco fui siendo atraída fuera de la luz. Una vez que se quedo todo oscuro abrí poco a poco los ojos. Pude apreciar que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me incorporé.

Fin P.V.O. Aoi

Aoi se incorporó en la cama, despertando a Tenma que llevaba esperando desde que ingresó para volver a verla viva.

-Hola amor ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- dijo Aoi mirando por la ventana como atardecía.

-Han pasado dos días desde que paso el accidente. Por suerte te dio por debajo de pecho y no fue nada grave- dijo Tenma- aunque no es lo más importante. Durante tu ausencia lo he estado pensando y- Tenma se agacha y se apoya sobre una pierna- Te quieres casar conmigo Aoi Sorano.- dijo cogiéndole de la mano. Aoi derramó unas lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él.

-Veo que ya despertó, tengo una noticia que darles.- dijo el doctor Goenji al entrar en la habitación.

-No es nada grave verdad doctor.- preguntó Tenma preocupado.

-No. Felicidades vais a ser padres. La señorita Sorano esta de dos semanas.- los dos se quedaron en estado de sock. Poco a poco la alegría les fue invadiendo por dentro.

-Pero que ha pasado con Yami.- dijo Aoi asustada por lo que podría hacer con ella y su hijo. Si era capaz de disparar contra ella por el simple echo de que estaba con Tenma no era capaz de imaginar lo que haría si se enterase que tenía un hijo proventiente de él.

-Tranquila ha sido ingresada en un centro psiquiátrico para toda la vida.- dijo Tenma abrazando a Aoi protectoramente. Aoi suspiró aliviada.

-Mañana recibirás el alta y así empezáis a preparar la boda.

Continuará...


	8. La boda (parte I)

**Perdón por la espera pero entre el comienzo de las clases y en mi ciudad han sido fiestas, contando que he estado deprimida por problemas personales seguir todas las historias me ha sido imposible. A partir de ahora subiré con menor frecuencia porque mis padres no me dejan usar el ordenador entre semana.**

**Capitulo 8:**_ La boda( I parte)_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente de Aoi. Los preparativos de la boda ya estaban listos para la mañana siguiente, y como de costumbre los novios no pueden verse antes de la boda, Aoi se encontraba en el piso donde vivía con Tenma, y este estaba en los apartamentos de Aki.

-¡Mi pequeño Tenma se va a casar mañana, y parece que fue ayer cuando corrías tras un balón!- decía Aki emocionada- Aunque ayer si que corrías detrás de un balón, pero tú ya me entiendes.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al futuro marido de Aoi.

Esta última se encontraba en su casa, acostada sobre la cama, intentando descansar pero los perturbadores nervios no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. No paraba de recordar todos los maravillosos momentos vividos con él desde su tierna niñez hasta ahora, sin olvidar los angustiosos momentos que hicieron los momentos felices más placenteros. Al día siguiente en ambas casas se notaban las prisas de acabar con los últimos preparativos para dirigirse ya a la iglesia. Aoi lucía un precioso vestido blanco con un escote de palabra de honor y una cola de dos metros con bordados y un velo que le llegaba hasta los hombros colocado en un moño que recogía el pelo de Aoi.

-¡Aoi te ves hermosa!- dijo Akane emocionada.

-Lo bueno es que apenas se nota la tripa y puedes ir con el vestido que quieras- dijo Midori.

-Kinako estas bien no has hablado desde ayer.- dijo Aoi extrañada, pues rara vez la de ojos castaños no dijese nada y menos cuando de una boda se trataba.

-No nada es solo que estoy muy cansada.- dijo Kinako pero en realidad es que había leído una noticia que decía que un psiquiátrico había sido incendiado y una mujer había escapado y se encontraba en paradero desconocido.

-Vamos que no vamos a permitir que Aoi llegue tarde el día de su boda- dijo Midori mientras abría la puerta de la casa para marchar hacía la iglesia.

Ya en la ceremonia Tenma esperaba a Aoi en el altar. Cuando esta apareció Tenma abrió los ojos como platos, nunca la había visto tan guapa en la vida. Una vez llegada al altar la ceremonia dio comienzo.

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir para que este acto no se celebre que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el cura.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta de la iglesia y apareció una mujer con un vestido rosa chicle rasgado y manchado de barro y el pelo despeinado.

-Tenma es mio- dijo la chica misteriosa para muchos pero que Tenma por desgracia conocía muy bien.

-Yami que haces aquí- dijo Tenma asustado.

-Terminar lo que se quedo a medias- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola apuntando a Aoi.


	9. La boda (parte II)

**Capitulo 9:**_ La boda( II parte)_

-Yami que haces aquí- dijo Tenma asustado.

-Terminar lo que se quedo a medias- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola apuntando a Aoi. Entonces Tenma se interpuso entre el arma y Aoi.

-Si la matas a ella será sobre mi cadáver- dijo Tenma. Ya había sufrido una vez por su ´´muerte`` y no soportaría otra vez ese dolor.

-No entiendo porque la quieres tanto a ella si yo soy muchisimo más guapa y rica que ella- dijo Yami presumiendo cosa que era muy común en ella pues era la persona más egocéntrica que había en el mundo entero.

-Tengo que hacer algo- susurró Akane saliendose de la iglesia y llamaba a la policía.

-La diferencia entre tu y Aoi es que tu eres una chica muy guapa y rica pero tu personalidad egocéntrica no me gusta y Aoi puede no ser la chica más guapa del mundo para todos pero para mi es la única belleza que existe en mi vida, puede no tener mucho dinero,pero es millonaria en felicidad y es una persona que siempre me ha apoyado y me ha cuidado y cuando sufrió el accidente me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella- dijo Tenma mirando a Aoi quien al oír eso abrazó a Tenma.

-Basta ya, si tengo que os tengo que matar a los dos lo haré.- concluyó Yami apuntando a los dos a punto de apretar el gatillo.

-Tire el arma señorita- dijeron los policias entrando al sagrado edificio. Tras la resistencia de Yami los policías se avalanzaron contra Yami quien por accidente apretó el gatillo disparando a un banco el cual reboto y le dió en el pecho a Yami. Por suerte venía de camino una ambulancia que a pesar de todo su trabajo no pudieron salvarle la vida.

-Tenma siento mucho haberte echo daño- dijo Yami en un último suspiro.

Después de que las ambulancias y los policías se marcharan continuó la ceremonia.

-Tenma amas a Aoi- dijo el cura prosiguiendo la ceremonia.

-Si quiero- dijo Tenma mirando a Aoi con una gran sonrisa.

-Y Aoi tu amas a Tenma- dijo el cura esta vez a Aoi.

-Si quiero- dijo Aoi devolviendole la sonrisa a Tenma.

-Pues lo que a unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre. El novio ya puede besar a la novia.- dicho esto Tenma besó a Aoi .

**En el próximo episodio nacerá el niño o lla niña.**


End file.
